Historia de un equipo
by Vetran
Summary: Esta es la historia de mi equipo que tiene como meta llegar hacer el mejor equipo de Japón pero como en todo equipo hay obstaculos que debemos afrontar, juntos y quien sabe con la ayuda de un amante del futbol nos ayude todo esta adentro entre y lean
1. Principio

**Hola este es mi primer fic está basado más que nada en un loco sueño que tuve a principio de año el problema es que no sabía si subirlo o no desgraciadamente no soy muy buena creando nombres o algo por el estilo pero espero que les guste y me apoyen en esto quiero saber si soy buena para escribir historias bueno ustedes dirán**

**Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level 5**

* * *

Historia de un Equipo

Hola mi nombre es Nancy y esta es la historia de mi equipo primero mi apariencia mido 1.55 mi cabello es negro es crespo casi ondulado en las puntas y me cubre casi toda la espalda (ya se imaginan mi cabello por las mañanas) soy de contextura normal ya que no soy ni gorda ni flaca mi piel es algo oscura pero no tanto tengo 14 años estoy en 2do de secundaria mi secundaria se llama "children of god" no se lleven por el nombre después de todo es una secundaria religiosa y a unas cuadras de mi secundaria se encuentra la secundaria Raimon bueno nuestra historia comienza cuando me eliijieron de capitana fue mas o menos así:

Hace 2 meses:

Todo empezó en la ceremonia de graduación de la ex capitana de nuestro equipo todos nuestros sempais con nuestra capitana se estaban graduando la mayoría del equipo ahora lo conformaría mi salón y algunos chicos nuevos de 1ero pero fue muy triste después de la ceremonia nos reunimos en nuestra sala del club todos hicimos un compartir en ese tiempo yo y mi salón estábamos en 1ero cuando de repente la ahora ex capitana alzo la voz

-¡CHICOSSSSS!-gritó con su potente voz, dejándonos a todos casi sordos

-¿¡QUE!?-todos le respondimos en unísono

-Voy a decir quién va hacer él o la capitana del equipo-dijo con voz firme mientras todos nosotros nos mordíamos las uñas ya que el ser el capitán del equipo conllevaba una gran responsabilidad y un reto, el de derrotar a la Teiko esa secundaria siempre nos derrotaba en las finales de distrito pero este año estaba segura que iba a ser diferente

-La persona que tomara mi lugar será….-lo decía mientras deba la espalda al equipo

-Seraaa…-decíamos nosotros

-¡Tú!-volteándose y señalándome a mí

-¡¿YOOOO?!-fue lo único que dije o más bien lo grité mientras me señalaba

-Si tú-decía mientras asentía con la cabeza-Tienes buena voz y te entiendes con todos los jugadores del equipo estoy segura que contigo como capitana obtendrán un futbol diferente

-Pe-Pero ¿está segura de esto capitana?-dije con nerviosismo

-Yo ya no soy la capitana ahora la capitana eres tu-dijo o más bien sentenció-No te preocupes sé que harás un buen trabajo llevando al equipo al Torneo Futbol Frontera

-Está bien-dije rendida-Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para ganar en las finales de distrito y derrotar a la Teiko-dije más decidida

-¡Así se habla!-dándome una palmada en la espalda-Bien chicos brindemos por la nueva capitana y nuestra graduación ¡SALUD!

-¡SALUD!-dijimos todos felices

Actualidad:

Desde esa celebración hemos estado entrenando al principio se me hizo un poco difícil ser la capitana pero después me acostumbre y con la ayuda de mis amigos me esfuerzo por ser la capitana, todos los viernes siempre le escribo un e-mail a nuestra ahora ex capitana que está estudiando en Italia y le informo de nuestros avances que está teniendo nuestro equipo y a veces me aconseja y me da ánimos para seguir liderando al equipo.

-Tefy arrójale el balón a Geral-gritaba desde mi posición

-Ok-me dijo ella mientras le pasaba el balón a la mencionada

Tefy (diminutivo de Estefanía) 2do año

Defensa de nuestro equipo y mi mejor amiga es baja pero la manera en la que defiende es única ambas nos encontramos en la ceremonia de entrada buscando nuestro salón su cabello es lacio y castaño que le llega hasta la mitad de la espalda es muy decidida y confiable

-Buen pase Tefy-dijo Geral recibiendo su pase mientras corría a la portería

Geral (diminutivo de Geraldine) 2do año

Delantera del equipo es una chica que no piensa dos veces en ayudar a alguien ya sea en deportes o en los estudios es de contextura normal es un poco más baja que yo su piel es algo bronceada y su cabello es bien lacio y de color negro y le llega a la altura de los hombros

-Prepárate Sebas que no tendré piedad como la última vez- decía mientras tiraba a la portería

-Vamos a ver si has mejorado- decía preparado para atrapar el balón

Sebas (diminutivo de Sebastián) 2do año

Portero del equipo es un gran bromista y no duda en sacarte una sonrisa si estas triste o preocupado es de tez morena y su cabello es de color negro es 5 cm más alto que yo y es un gran amigo

-No tiraras así de fácil-dijo Nicol que se interpuso en el tiro de Geral

-¿¡Pero de donde saliste!?-dijo sorprendida Geral

-Es mía-dijo mientras pateaba él balón hacia otra dirección

Nicol 2do año

Mediocampista su cabello es lacio y de color negro con un mechón que le tapa la mitad de su frente su personalidad es algo tsundere pero es la jugadora más rápida del equipo ya que a veces suele ayudar al club de atletismo es una persona amable le encantan los dulces y suele ser muy enamoradiza es una de mis mejores amigas desde la primaria

-Buen pase Nicol-exclamo Alonso desde el otro lado de la cancha y corría hacia la otra portería

-Hasta aquí vas a llegar-dije yo mientras trataba de quitarle el balón

Alonso 2do año

Centrocampista/defensa es el romeo de nuestra secundaria 8 de cada 10 chicas lo prefiere su cabello es rubio y su piel es blanca tiene mucho aprecio hacia nosotros y piensa que un equipo unido puede hacer milagros

-Vamos a ver cómo ha mejorado la capitana-dijo en son de provocarme

-Ahora veras-dije yo quitándole el balón-Cristian-grite pateándole el balón

-Ok-recibiendo el balón con el pecho y regateando hasta la portería

Cristian 2do año

Delantero/centrocampista es el chico más alto de nuestro salón suele ser muy generoso con todos nosotros especialmente con las mujeres es un buen compañero es de tez blanca y su cabello es negro recién ha sido trasferido a nuestra secundaria así tenemos poco de conocerlo

-Ni creas que pasaras-dijo Lale haciendo una barrida quitándole el balón

-Muy buena táctica Lale-dije yo desde mi posición-Cristian no estés distraído-le dije

-De acuerdo capitana- me respondió con una mano detrás de la cabeza

Lale (diminutivo de Laleshka)

Mediocampista es una de las chicas más imperativas de nuestro equipo es de tez clara y su cabello es algo ondulado es una buena amiga y muy rara vez se enoja aunque a veces diga las cosas sin pensarlas dos veces su mejor amiga es Geral al parecen se conocen desde la primaria

-Prepárense que aquí voy-gritaba mientras regateaba el balón

-Manuel y Héctor deténganla-ordene yo

-Está bien-me respondieron y a la vez que se dieron el encuentro con Lale

-Ahora veras-dijo Manuel a la vez que hizo una barrida

Manuel 2do año

Defensa él es del tipo callado sólo habla cuando es necesario y no habla más de la cuenta a veces suele ser tímido pero en el futbol es otra persona ya que se abre más cuando juega

-Entonces aquí voy-esquivando la barrida de Manuel-Mejor suerte la próxima

-La próxima te detendré-dijo con determinación

-Pues ahora me toca a mí- dijo Héctor relajado-bueno aquí vamos-tratando de quitarle el balón a Lale

Héctor 2do año

Defensa el más relajado de nuestra clase a pesar de dormir en clases es muy listo él siempre dice "Si voy a gastar mis energías que sea en algo que valga la pena" tiene un pensamiento rápido y es de mente abierta es de tez clara y su cabello es marrón oscuro

-Oye no creas que me detendrás-dijo Lale haciéndole una pinta

-¿¡Pero que!?-sorprendido-Muy buena esa Lale

-Prepárate Alex que aquí voy-tirando con todas sus fuerzas hacia la portería

-No creas que dejare que anotes así de fácil-dijo Alex atrapando el balón

Alex (diminutivo de Alexandra) 2do año

Portera/defensa es la prima de Lale ella también es activa pero suele ser un poco más calmada que Laleshka es un poco gordita ya que le gusta comer dulces más que nada su cabellos es castaño y es de tez clara y suele hacer amigos con facilidad

-Buena atrapada Alex-grité

-Gracias capitana-me dijo mientras me sonreía-Carla es tu turno-pasándole el balón

-Aquí voy-dijo tirando el balón a Héctor-Esta vez no lo arruines-le dijo

-Está bien-dijo con simplicidad

Carla 2do año

Defensa/mediocampista es la segunda bajita antes de Tefy es un poco más alta que ella es buena tanto en defensa como en el medio campo es muy decidida pero se suele amargar con facilidad tiene una gran rivalidad con los chicos pero suele ser justa y honesta su cabello es algo ondulado en las puntas y en la parte superior es lacio es tez algo bronceada a veces cuando está nerviosa suele comer mucho

-Piiiiiiii-suena un silbato-acabo el entrenamiento vayan a cambiarse

-Si entrenador Carlos-respondimos todos

Entrenador Carlos

Entrenador/profesor de matemáticas es un hombre muy lógico con las cosas que hace y suele tomarse las cosas con calma él siempre dice que para todo hay lógica suele hacer chistes además de ser el profesor más querido de aquí

En la sala del club:

-Ghaaa que entrenamiento más duro-dijo Sebas mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas

-No digas eso, tenemos que entrenarnos para superar a la Teiko-respondí yo con los brazos cruzados

-La capitana sí que esta decida a derrotarlos-respondió Geral detrás de mí

-Como no si el año pasado su capitán se burló de nuestro estilo de juego-dijo Héctor entrando en la sala del club

-Pero este año le vamos a dar su merecido-dije con el puño en alto

-Pero antes de eso tenemos que vencer a todos nuestros rivales-dijo Tefy

-No importa mientras estemos unidos todo se logra ¿o no?-dijo Nicol que estaba detrás de Tefy

-Oigan ¿alguien vio a Renzo?-respondió Lale viendo toda la sala del club-Desde antes del entrenamiento que no lo veo

-No-respondió la mayoría

-Se fue a trabajar-respondió Manuel apareciendo de la nada

-Ahhhhh!-gritamos todos los que estábamos ahí

-Solo vine por mi maleta-dijo Manuel con naturalidad

-Gra-Gracias por la información-dijo algo asustada Nicol

-Bueno ya me voy-dije yo agarrando mis cosas y saliendo de ahí

-Adiós-me dijeron todos

Me fui al estacionamiento en donde se encontraba mi bicicleta le quite su seguro, puse mi maleta en la canasta y me fui montada sobre ella por mi mente pensaba en lo que tenía que hacer esa tarde y recordé que tenía que recoger a mi hermana de su entrenamiento con la primaria Kazenjiki en la rivera del rio así que partí hacia halla cuando estaba llegando observe aun chico de cabellos parados de color crema que era seguido por uno con una banda naranja en el pelo pero para cuando quise darme cuenta yo seguía bicicleteando

-¡CUIDADO!-solo atine a gritar

-Ah?-solo dijo el chico de cabellos marrones con la banda en el pelo antes de chocar conmigo y mi bici

-Endou-kun ¿estás bien?-preguntó la chica de cabellos verdes y con buzo anaranjado

-No te preocupes Kino estoy bien-dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo y se sobaba la cabeza con su mano- ¿y tú estás bien?-me pregunto

-Si de alguna forma-dije mientras me ponía de pie-perdóname por chocar contigo-dije con cara de arrepentimiento

-No te preocupes además fue mi culpa por haberme puesto en tu camino-dijo con una gran sonrisa-Soy Endou Mamoru ¿y tú?-me pregunto

-Soy Nancy (pasan muchos carros) pero tú puedes llamarme Nancy si quieres-dije con una sonrisa

-Yo soy Aki Kino un placer-se presentó con una sonrisa

-Y ¿dime que haces acá?-me pregunto curioso Endou

-¡Ah! Es que vine a recoger a mi hermana-dije mientras miraba hacia un grupo de niños

-Hola Nancy-me saludo Mako

-Hola-le respondí a Mako con una sonrisa-¿Puedes llamar a Valeria?

-Hai-me dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Y dime que haces acá?-le pregunte con curiosidad a Endou

-Ahh es que a veces vengo a entrenar con ellos-me dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Y dime tu juegas futbol?-me pregunto Aki mirando mi ropa

-Si acabo de regresar del entrenamiento-dije con naturalidad pero apenas voltee a ver a Endou el tenia estrellitas en los ojos y estaba emocionado

-¿Y dime qué posición juegas?¿tu equipo es bueno?¿cómo es su estilo de futbol?¿a qué escuela vas?-dijo emocionado mientras se acercaba más a mí a lo que yo retrocedía

-Endou-kun creo que la estas asustando-dijo Aki algo apenada

-No importa es solo que no había visto a alguien tan emocionado con el futbol-respondí con una mano tras mi nuca

-Es que a mí me gusta mucho el futbol-me dijo con una sonrisa bien grande

-Juego en la posición de centrocampista, mi equipo es muy bueno y voy a la secundaria "children of god"

-Esa secundaria…-dijo Aki llevándose su índice a su mentón-Está a unas cuadras de la nuestra

-No me digan que son de la secundaria Raimon-dije sorprendida

-Si - me dijo Aki

-Ya veo entonces tú debes pertenecer al club de futbol-dije señalando a Endou

-Así es mi posición es….

-No me digas-dije interrumpiendo a Endou-Tu debes ser portero-dije con mucha seguridad

-Si ¿Cómo lo supiste?-me pregunto consternado

-Por tu ropa y por las maracas de tus manos-dije mientras señalaba sus guantes sucios y gastados

-One-chan perdóname por hacerte esperar-me dijo mi hermana mientras llagaba hasta donde yo estaba

-No hay problema-le dije con una sonrisa

-Endou-san gracias por la práctica de hoy

-No hay problema solo asegúrate de esforzarte en los penales

-Hai-dijo más animada

-Bueno mejor nos vamos que se hace tarde-dije yo agarrando mi bici

-Claro nos vemos en otra ocasión-me dijo Aki

-Está bien-mientras me subía a mi bici-Lista Vale-dije viendo el asiento de atrás

-Si

-Bueno adiós-dije mientras avanzaba

-Ja ne-me dijeron Aki y Endou mientras alzaban sus manos en señal de despedida

* * *

**Aquí termina el primer capítulo espero que haya sido de su agrado y si quieren dar alguna opinión acerca de esto dejen en los reviews estaría muy feliz de saber lo que opinan de esta historia y si tienen sugerencias de cómo mejorarla soy toda oídos espero que les haya gustado**


	2. Chisme y Curiosidad

**Hola chicos aquí pues después de un tiempo desaparecida regreso con la continuación del fic para aquellos que quieran participar he dejado una ficha con los datos que necesito para incluirlas y no importa si es hombre o mujer trata de incluirte si quieres ademas si no quedas para uno de los personajes puede que hagas de extra bueno menos bla bla bla y la historia **

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece es propiedad de Level 5**

* * *

Con suerte mi casa no estaba muy lejos a pernas llegué mi segunda hermana me estaba esperando en la puerta de la casa con la cena casi lista

-Bienvenida a casa Nancy-nechan- me saludó con seriedad

-Estoy de vuelta- decía mientras estacionaba mi bici en el patio de afuera

-One-chan adivina adivina lo que hice en el cole en la clase de arte- dijo Valeria mientras saltaba hacia dentro de la casa

Valeria (7 años)

Es mi hermana pequeña va a la primaria Kazenjiki junto con Mako que es su mejor amiga, a ella le fascina el futbol y lo practica casi diario, es muy imperativa y siempre esta alegre es de tez clara y su cabello es semi ondulado es de color marrón oscuro

-Vaya es muy bonito-dijo Cristina con seriedad- Esto debe ir al cuarto de arte

-¿De verdad lo pondrás ahí?-preguntó feliz Valeria

-Sí, ven acompáñame a buscarle un buen lugar-dijo manteniendo su misma expresión

María Cristina (13 años)

Es mi hermana menor por un año y 6 meses es seria y casi no muestra emoción alguna pertenece al club de manualidades y de cocina va a la misma secundaria que yo es muy responsable en lo que hace y no se sorprende con facilidad es de contextura delgada, su piel es bien blanca y su cabello es lacio y de color negro

-Mari ¿y papá?-pregunté

-Dijo que tenía una reunión importante y que no lo esperáramos-dijo mientras se iba con Valeria a la sala de arte

-Ya veo-dije con cierta tristeza

Me fui a bañar y después me fui a mi cuarto a esperar a que la cena estuviera lista mi cuarto es de forma cuadrada sus paredes son de color verde limón mi ventana es lo suficientemente mediana como para sentarse en ella mi cama esta en medio mi escritorio está a mi lado derecho y es de color marrón ahí tengo mis libros cuadernos y mi laptop como todavía tenía tiempo hasta la hora de la cena decidí hacer mi tarea con suerte no era mucha ya que la mayoría lo hago en el colegio o en la biblioteca para tener más tiempo de entrenar o de crear nuevas estrategias

Terminé más rápido de lo que pensé por lo que me puse un rato a navegar por internet pero por cosas de la vida me fui directo a la página de la Teiko y ahí hablaba del su capitán Yutto Kidou el mejor estratega de todos los tiempos no solo en futbol sino también en los estudios

-Si él tuviera una hermana-comencé a pensar-pobrecita, pero que bueno que aquí dice que es hijo único

-Nancy-nechan la cena ya está-me dijo Mari entrando a mi habitación

-Ya voy-dije tranquila

Cenamos pescado frito con arroz mientras contábamos lo que habíamos hecho en él cole entre una de las conversaciones pregunté

-Oye Vale dime ¿el equipo de Endou que tan bueno es?-pregunte curiosa

-No lo sé-me dijo inocentemente mientras se llevaba un trozo de pescado a la boca

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?-pregunté algo confundida

-Nunca los he visto entrenar o algo por el estilo-me dijo sin más

-A ya veo- dije decepcionada

Después de cenar levante la mesa, lave los platos y me fui acostar pero estando tendida en mi cama comencé a pensar en que tan fuerte seria el equipo de Raimon o como jugaran y tanto pensar y pensar me quede dormida

Al día siguiente como siempre el despertador me saco de la cama y con eso quiero decir que me caí de la cama sentada, me fui a peinar mi melena lo cual no es fácil para nada, me puse mi uniforme y salí a desayunar con suerte Mari estaba preparando el desayuno y solo faltaba Valeria lo cual no me sorprendió ya que ella es bien dormilona y se demora una eternidad en levantarse así que me dirigí a su cuarto a levantarla

-¡VALEEEEEE!-grite apenas abrí la puerta

-…

-¡DESPIERTA!-dije mientras la sacudía dentro de su cama con las sabanas encima de ella

-No, quiero dormir un poco más-decía mientras se tapaba más con las sabanas

-Ya entonces me comeré tu desayuno-dije rendida-Creo que Mari preparo tocino para el desayuno-decía mientras salía de su habitación

-Si si lo que tu….un momento "TOCINO"-habiéndose dado cuenta salió disparada como un rayo hacia el comedor pasando literalmente por encima mío

-Eso duele-dije yo tirada boca abajo en el piso, para cuando llegue a la mesa Valeria estaba comiendo como loca su tocino

-Nancy-nechan tu desayuno-dijo Mari mientras ponía mi desayuno en la mesa

-Gracias por la comida-dije y comencé a comer

Después de eso me aliste para ir al cole pero primero tenía que dejar a Vale en el suyo por lo que tuve que esperarla ya que no se había cambiado lo bueno es que todavía era temprano, apenas Vale salió de la casa ya cambiada se subió a mi bici en la parte trasera y arranque para ir a su cole, lo bueno que su cole y el mío van a la misma dirección solo que uno para llegar a la primaria Kazenjiki tienes que doblar una cuadra antes de llegar a la mía así que está cerca deje a Vale en su cole y me fui al mío con suerte Mari se adelantó con su monopatín.

Cuando llegue el salón estaba medio lleno me senté en mi sitio y comencé a hojear un libro hasta que alguien me interrumpió

-Tan temprano ¿y ya lees?

-Que tiene de malo-dije sin quitar los ojos del libro

-Oye-apartando el libro de mi vista-Hazme caso

-Ah-suspire rendida-¿Qué pasa Tefy?

-Así está mejor-dijo contenta-Es que ayer después de que te fuiste Nicol me llevo a una heladería y ¿a que no adivinas?-dijo emocionada

-¿Qué cosa-dije algo curiosa

-Vimos pasar al delantero de la secundaria Kidokawa Seishuu-me comentó emocionada

-Te refieres al que no se presentó en la final del torneo-dije sorprendida

-A ese mismo ehm….¿cómo se llamaba?-decía en modo pensativo

-Se llamaba Shuya Goenji-dijo alguien apareciendo sorpresivamente en medio de nosotras

-¡AHH!-gritamos las dos

-¿Qué acaso vieron un virus?-dijo mirando a su alrededor

-No pero nos sorprendiste Enzo-dije con una gotita en la cabeza

-Esa es mi especialidad, salir de donde menos te los esperas-diciéndolo con orgullo

Enzo (2do año 2B)

Es un chico alto con lentes, bien inteligente tiene el cabello castaño y es de tez clara pertenece al club de informática, es bien amigo de nosotros y suele ayudarnos con los equipos con los que tenemos enfrentamientos además de descubrir cualquier chisme de cualquier cosa

-Si pero…esta no es tu clase-dijo Tefy recalcando lo obvio

-Lo que pasa es que vine a hablar con su capitana-dijo Enzo mirándome a mí

-¿Conmigo?-primero se me hiso raro pero después pensé que querría algún favor- Bueno suéltalo-dije en confianza

-En privado-mirando amenazante a Tefy

-Ah está bien me iré hablar con Nicol un rato-dijo mientras se iba

**POV Nicol**

Recién acababa de llegar después de quedarme un rato observando a los chicos del club de lucha, Tefy se me acerco algo sonriente lo que me puso bien nerviosa yo supuse que Nancy no había llegado, pero eso era imposible ya que Nancy es una de las primeras en llegar y nunca ha llegado tarde

-Buenos días Nicol-dijo sonriente Tefy

-Bu-buenos días-dije algo nerviosa

-¿Por qué tan nerviosa?-preguntó con curiosidad

-Es que…-poniéndose la mano tras la nuca-Siempre sueles estar con Nancy antes de que yo llegue

-Ah! Lo que pasa es que Enzo me boto porque "quería hablar con Nancy en privado"-esto último haciéndolo con burla

-Yyyy ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?-pregunte sin entender el problema

-Es que la llamó capitana-me lo dijo seria

-Ya veo-dije entendiendo el problema

Enzo no suele llamar a Nancy "capitana" a menos que quiera un favor o tenga algo urgente que decirle sobre los equipos, llegando a mi asiento Tefy y yo miramos disimuladamente las expresiones de Nancy, primero era seria pero después abrió los ojos como platos al parecer iba a gritar ¿¡QUE!? con todas sus fuerzas pero Enzo le tapó la boca rápidamente y le hiso la señal de shhhu para que se callara después no sé qué otra cosa le habrá dicho que solo termino con un ajá y un gracias

-¿Qué crees que le haya dicho?-me preguntó Tefy

-No lo sé pero ha de ser algo grande como para que haya querido gritar- dije mientras veía como Enzo se iba a su salón

Iba acercarme a hablar con Nancy cuando el profesor entro y no me tiempo por lo que opté por enviarle un papelito para que me explicara lo le había dicho en cuanto tuve la oportunidad se lo tire ya que era el método más rápido de envió en vez de estar pasando de uno en uno, cuando Nancy recibió el papel me dio una señal de explicármelo más tarde por lo que tuve que esperar hasta la hora del receso lo cual me pareció eterna ya que los minutos parecían horas

**POV de Tefy**

Vi como Nicol ágilmente le tiro un papel a Nancy lo cual me causo algo de risa porque le dio a la cabeza de ella pero me contuve poco después vi que Nancy le daba una señal diciendo que se lo explicaría más tarde y después vi que Nancy dirigía su mirada a la ventana parecía pensativa ¿Qué le habrá dicho Enzo para dejarla así? Después volteé y vi a Nicol con cara de desesperación y curiosidad un poco más pareciera que quería chancar su cabeza contra el libro lo cual me decía que estaba ansiosa no quedaba más que esperar hasta el receso

**Nancy POV**

¿Sera verdad lo que me ha dicho Enzo, será posible que pasara? No me puedo quitar esa idea de la cabeza ellos no suelen hacer eso deben estar tramando algo pero que sé que Enzo está investigando más afondo pero no me quedar quieta sabiendo esto de repente siento que algo golpeo mi cabeza que era una bola de papel después vi a Nicol que me decía que le perdonara, recogí disimuladamente la bola de papel y la desdoble y vi lo que tenía apuntado "¿Qué fue lo que te dijo" decía, hubiera querido decírselo en ese momento pero no quería que todo el salón se entere así que le di una señal para decirle que se lo contaría más tarde, al parecer me entendió por qué asintió y siguió atendiendo la clase yo preferí mirar a la ventana ya que la clase en si estaba aburrida y no me apetecía mucho la historia del gran "Sakamoto Ryoma" o del samurái "Okita Souji" por lo que él resto de la clase me concentre en pensar y de vez en cuando actuar como si prestara atención para que el profesor no se diera cuenta pero sería posible que la Teiko halla retado al equipo de Raimon a un partido amistoso ya que conociendo a la Teiko ellos solo retaban a los mejores probablemente solo haya sido un rumor pero será verdad.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo espero que les halla gustado y espero sus comentarios gracias por haber leído adiós **


	3. Intercambio y Secretos

**Hola volví después de un tiempo es que la escuela me quiere volver loca y también que tengo que ponerme a estudiar en las tarde y llego a casa muerta pero de a poquito entube escribiendo la historia aunque creo que me llevo mucho tiempo n_nU también se darán cuenta que comenzare a poner Oc y para que las que todavía no saben si enviar sus Oc háganlo todavía recibo bueno aquí esta el capitulo léanlo y comenten para saber que tal les parece **

**Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level 5 **

* * *

Sonó la ansiada campana del receso, así que rápidamente las amigas de Nancy se pusieron en frente de su asiento para escuchar lo que toda la mañana las había estado matando de curiosidad

-Y ¿bien?-dijo Nicol rápidamente al llegar

-Y ¿bien, que?-pregunto confundida Nancy

-Ya pues no te hagas-dijo media fastidiada Nicol-¿Qué te dijo Enzo?

-Ah-actuó de manera sorpresiva-Lo que me dijo fue…

-¡NANCYYY!-gritó alguien desde la puerta del salón

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo mientras volteaba

-El profesor te llama-dijo tranquilamente la chica que hace un rato la había llamado

-Ya veo, ahora voy-dijo mientras se iba-Ah!-acordándose de sus casi olvidadas amigas-Lo que me dijo Enzo se lo contare más tarde-dijo antes de salir del salón

Mientras que en asiento de Nancy yacía Nicol con un aura oscura dispuesta a matar a cualquiera que se interponga en su camino, Tefy primero suspiro para luego tratar de calmar a su amiga, pero justo cuando la iba calmar se le ocurrió una idea era descabellada pero ambas saldrían ganando. Arrastró a Nicol hasta el club de informática en donde apenas entraron el único que estaba ahí presente era Enzo y lo que paso fue… (La descripción siguiente puede ser algo fuerte para algunas personas por lo que se ha acordado pasarla por alto mientras disfruten imaginándose un lindo panda gracias por su atención) Se vio a Enzo atado a la silla en el que momentos antes se le veía sentado y tenía los ojos en circulitos

-Y ¿bien?-preguntó algo más relajada Nicol

-¿Qué quieren?-pregunto aun algo mareado Enzo

-¿Qué le dijiste a Nancy esta mañana?-pregunto con los brazos cruzados Nicol

- Eso es confidencial-dijo serio Enzo

-¿Vas a hablar o no?-dijo Nicol comenzando a enfadarse

-N-no me d-das mi-miedo-dijo algo asustado Enzo

-¿En serio?-dijo mientras se acercaba más y más a Enzo

-Ya basta-dijo Tefy mientras empujaba a Nicol fuera de la vista de Enzo

-Ah!-suspiro Enzo

-Bien si no quieres decírnoslo tendremos que sobornarlo-dijo Tefy con una sonrisa semi maliciosa

-Ja!-bufo Enzo-No creo que puedan yo soy….-y se quedó viendo embobado con las fotos que le mostro Tefy

-Bien aquí tenemos una foto de Nancy en su trabajo si la quieres tener solo tienes que decirnos lo que le dijiste a Nancy-dijo mientras movía la foto de un lado a otro

-Bu-bueno quizás pueda hacer una excepción ya que me quedo sin material-dijo Enzo mientras se acomodaba sus lentes-Está bien trato hecho-dijo mientras recibía la foto y les contaba lo mismo que le contó a Nancy

-¿¡QUÉ!?-gritaron ambas al enterarse

-Bueno eso me contó mi tío que trabaja en ese lugar me dijo que querían averiguar algo-finalizó Enzo

Afuera del club de informática las dos chicas comenzaron a analizar lo que Enzo les había dicho

-¿Tú crees que de verdad vayan a esa secundaria?-dijo Tefy rompiendo el silencio

-La verdad ya no en que creer-dijo algo pensativa- Se que la Teiko está empeñada en destruir a las escuelas que se meten en su camino, pero esta vez no le veo sentido

-Pero ¿qué tendrá esa secundaria que ellos quieren?-dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos

Las dos chicas se quedaron un rato pensando hasta que…

-Nicol-sempai-uno chico de más o menos tres trigueña se escondía detrás de Nicol y de Tefy- Ayuda me por favor-dijo con ojos suplicantes

-Ay ahora que hiciste Renzo-dijo Tefy llevándose su mano a su cabeza

-Bueno lo que pasa es que…-no pudo terminar porque una chica de cabello largo negro azulado, que le llega un poco más abajo de la cintura salió de la nada con ojos enfurecidos dispuesto a matar a Renzo

Renzo 1ero

Delantero/Mediocampista es un chico de tez trigueña, cabello negro y de ojos de igual color es muy juguetón y activo aunque a veces cuesta mantenerlo tranquilo suele ser la carta bajo la manga del equipo además de ser capaz de saltar muy alto aunque a veces suele ser muy despistado lo cual lo ha llevado a diferentes problemas

-¡SI ERES HOMBRE VEN ACÁ Y PELEA!-grito desde la esquina en donde estaba dejando perplejas a Nicol y a Tefy

-Escóndame siiii?-pidió con ojos suplicantes el menor

-Está bien pero nos vas a tener que contar-dijo Nicol mientras veía a una enfurecida Kohaku acercarse a ellas

-¿Han visto a un pequeño mequetrefe pasar por aquí?-pregunto de una manera seria y directa

-Se fue por halla-dijeron señalando hacia otro lado

Kohaku solo se fue por la dirección señalada sin ni siquiera agradecer ya que solo estaba pensando en cómo matar a Renzo (N/A Renzo: Que mala eres Luly-san ¿por que quieres matarme? T_T Luly: Oye no es mi culpa tu faltaste a la práctica, además no creo te hubiera matado Renzo: En serio *recobrando ánimos* Luly: Solo te golpearían hasta que estés semi muerto n_n Renzo: Nadie me quieres *en una esquina con un aura deprimente*)

-Ya se fue-le dijo tranquilamente Tefy a Renzo

-Pero..¿dino que paso?-pregunto curiosa Nicol

-Bueno lo que paso fue…

_Flashback_

Renzo iba tranquilamente caminando por el patio del colegio cuando de repente escucho un ruido entonces decidió ir a investigar y se encontró a Kohaku Dell

Kohaku Dell 2do año (2B)

Es de estatura normal cabello corto de color negro azulado, que solo le llega hasta los hombros, ojos de color azul rey y su piel es totalmente blanca es una chica fría y algo agresiva, siempre está sola duerme en cualquier parte, y como es agresiva suele meterse en varias pelea suele ser bastante floja

Ella estaba en el pasto en la sombra de un árbol durmiendo por lo que Renzo decidió alejarse por que sabia como era ella (o por los rumores que se corrían de ella) pero en una de esas un balón de tenis cae cerca de ella pero con suerte no la golpeo los chicos que tiraron la pelota se la pidieron a Renzo quien temeroso se fue a recogerla pero cuando ya había recogido la pelota y estaba a punto de lanzarla se tropieza con un estuche de guitarra y cae encima de ella despertándola de muy mal humor y lo peor de todo es que había aplastado la guitarra rompiendo el *mástil por la mitad por lo que Renzo en vez de quedarse a recibir una paliza se fue corriendo como alma quiere el diablo

_Fin del Flashback _

-Y eso fue lo que ocurrió- dijo Renzo con inocencia

-Si, pero ¿Qué hacia ella con una guitarra?-pregunto Nicol

-¿Quién sabe?-dijo Renzo- Bueno ya me voy a mi salón ahí estare seguro-dijo Renzo pero de repente es detenido por la comisura del cuello por Tefy

-Me olvidaba preguntar-dijo seriamente después de soltarle la comisura del cuello-¿Por qué no te apareciste en el entrenamiento de ayer?

-Lo que pasa es que tuve que ayudar en el restaurante- dijo Renzo muy apenado

-Bueno nos lo hubieras dicho-dijo un poco mas relajada Tefy-Bueno eso era todo suerte para esconderte de Kohaku-san-dijo mientras se iba con Nicol al salón

En la salida

Nancy, Nicol y Tefy salían como de costumbre esa tarde Nancy no tenia que recoger a Vale por que se quedaría a dormir en la casa de su amiga Mako y la práctica se había cancelado por que había reunión con la directora así que tenían un poco de tiempo antes de ir a sus casas por lo que decidieron ir a una heladería.

Ya en la heladería con sus helados Nancy de vainilla, Nicol de chocolate y Tefy de lúcuma se sentaron en una de esas mesas que tienen vista a la ventana y le contaron el por que Renzo no había ido a la práctica ayer

-Ya veo con que tenía trabajo-dijo Nancy –Ahora Lale puede estar tranquila

-Cierto después de todo ella es su vecina y lo conoce desde siempre- dijo Nicol

-Dime Nancy, ¿Qué quería hablar el profesor contigo?-dijo Tefy ya que Nancy había llegado al salón un poco triste

-Bueno lo que pasa….

-¿¡QUE NO PUEDE SER CIERTO?!-dijeron ambas cuando Nancy les contó la noticia

-Si al parecer dice que hiso algo malo-dijo Nancy con tristeza

-¿Pero tienen pruebas de que él lo hizo?-dijo Nicol para darle un poco de esperanza a su amiga

-No lo sé eso es lo único que me han dicho-dijo mientras se llevaba un poco de helado a la boca

-Que mal-dijo Tefy un poco triste también

-Sí pero de seguro esto se solucionara-dijo Nicol

-Sí, pero me da un poco de miedo por lo que le pueda pasar

-No te angusties nada va a pasar si te pones así levanta los ánimos-dijo Tefy para animarla

- Si si a mal tiempo buena cara verdad?-dijo Nicol haciéndole recordar la típica frase de la capitana cuando algo salía mal

-Ok ahora me siento mejor-dijo Nancy un poco más alegre

-Recuerda que siempre vamos a estar aquí y te vamos a apoyar- dijo Nicol mientras comía una cucharada de helado

-Sí pero…

-Pero que?-dijo Tefy

-Me encontré con Enzo en el pasillo-comenzó Nancy

-_Ay no_-pensaron las dos al mismo tiempo

-Tenía algo en un sus manos-comenzó a sonar amenazante Nancy

-¿Y qu-que tenia?-pregunto Tefy disimulando los nervios

-Digamos que me contó que unas ciertas personitas fueron al club de informática a preguntar algo…-dijo con una aura oscura-Pero que al principio no les iba a contar pero hicieron un trato que tuvo que ver con una foto-dijo mientras su aura oscura aumentaba mas

-Si pe-pero-dijo Nicol mientras pensaba algo-¿No se te hace un poco tarde para la cena?-dijo sin pensar

-¿La cena?-pregunto Tefy-_Eso fue lo mejor que se ocurrió-_pensó Tefy para si

-Creo que tienes razón creo que es un poco tarde-dijo Nancy un poco más tranquila

-_Se la creyó-_pensó impresionada Tefy

-Peo…-dijo Nancy-No crean que se han librado de esto-dijo con una tierna sonrisa mientras se levantaba de su sitio y se iba dejando a Nicol y a Tefy con un frio inexplicable en la espalda

-_Nos matara_-pensaron las dos con cascaditas en los ojos

Poco después de despedirse de Tefy, Nicol se dirigió como de costumbre al hospital general inazuma ya que solía trabajar como enfermera voluntaria y por otra parte para ayudar a su hermano quien realiza sus practica ahí

-Buenas tardes Nicol-chan-le saludo como siempre la recepcionista

-Buenas tardes Yuko-chan-dijo Nicol un poco triste

Yuko (recepcionista)

Es una joven de unos 20 años trabaja desde hace poco en el hospital pero conoce a Nicol y a su hermano desde hace tiempo también conoce a Nancy actua como una mamá para Nicol es de tez clara ojos marrones y cabello largo negro es alta y delgada suele ser muy amable con todos pero cuando se enoja es mejor salir corriendo porque suele ponerse muy violenta

-¿Qué pasa Nicol? mayormente vienes con buenos ánimos-le pregunto preocupada Yuko

-Lo que pasa es que de repente mañana no viva- dijo Nicol con un aura depresiva sobre si

-¿Y eso porque?-pregunto confundida Yuko

-Lo que pasa es que Enzo le dijo algo a Nancy y yo quería saber y lo soborne con unas fotos de Nancy en su trabajo y ella se entero y está muy molesta y nos va a matar mañana a Tefy y a mi-dijo en una esquina haciendo circulitos

-Hay Nicol cuantas veces te he dicho "la curiosidad mató al gato"-le dijo Yuko

-Si ya lose-dijo Nicol

-Bueno pero ahora anímate porque los pacientes necesitan sonrisas para sentirse mejo-la animo Yuko

-Ha!-lanzo un suspiro-De acuerdo

Ese día no fue muy agotador como los otros ya que como no habían tenido entrenamiento llego un poco más temprano por lo que no se le acumularon muchos los trabajos por suerte se la paso casi toda la tarde jugando con los niños o entreteniéndolos, también ayudo a ordenar a los papeles

-Nicol-la llamo una voz masculina-¿Puedes venir un momento?

-Voy-cuando llego al lugar de donde provenía la voz-¿Qué pasa nii-san?-dijo ella

-Necesito que me ayudes con el chequeo de estos pacientes-dijo su hermano

-¿Y por que no lo haces tú?-le pregunto Nicol

-Es que no me va a dar tiempo a demás mis clases van a comenzar dentro de poco, por favor-le dijo en tono de suplica

-Está bien-dijo Nicol-Pero me debes una

-No te preocupes te lo recompensare-le dijo su hermano mientras se iba a la salida

-Nii-san deberías organizarte mejor-dijo ella para si

Por suerte la lista no era muy larga al cabo de un rato ya habría terminado y se podría ir a casa la última habitación que debía revisar era la número 306

-Yuka Goenji-dijo Nicol apenas vio el nombre del paciente en la entrada-Perdón por la intromisión-dijo ella mientras entraba pero apenas entro se dio cuenta que solo había una niña no más de 8 años echada en una cama con un montón de aparatos en todo su cuerpo reviso de nuevo el informe del paciente que tenía en su mano decía **estado: coma** eso le dio un escalofrió terrible en la espalda pero de pronto la puerta se abrió y encontró a un pelicrema con casaca naranja pantalón marrón entrar a la habitación él en cuanto la vio se sorprendió

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto directamente a Nicol

-Bu-bueno yo-estaba nerviosa ya que su mirada era muy penetrante-Solo vine a revisar el estado del paciente-dijo ella-Ya lo hice así que me voy-dijo ella apresuradamente mientras salía de la habitación a toda velocidad dejando al chico en la habitación

-Adiós Yuko-dijo Nicol mientras se dirigía hacia la salida

-Nicol-la llamo Yuko-Llamo Daichi dice que llegara un poco tarde y que te prepares la cena

Daichi (médico/estudiante)

Es el hermano mayor de Nicol y su apoderado tiene 21 años él se ha hecho cargo de ella desde que ella tenía 8 años es un chico muy trabajador y muy cumplido trata de hacer siempre lo correcto es muy cariñoso con Nicol es de estatura media cabello negro y lacio sus ojos son de color negros igual al de su hermana aunque un poco claros

-Gracias Yuko por avisarme, adiós-se despidió mientras salía corriendo hacia su casa. Cuando llego se preparo un poco de ramen y ceno sola su casa no era muy grande ya que solo vivían ella y su hermano así que vivían en un departamento de dos habitaciones ya que era lo único que podía pagar su hermano su cocina era también el comedor ya que habían colocado una mesa ahí, cuando termino de cenar se fue a su habitación no era muy grande solo había un armario de pared y un tufon que era su cama también tenía una mesa para poder hacer sus deberes y encima de la mesa a un costado se hallaba una fotografía familiar se sentó en la silla que estaba al frente del escritorio en la fotografía se vía a ella de bebe y a su hermano de unos 12 años ella era sostenida por su madre mientras su padre alzaba sobre sus hombros a su hermano

-Que tiempos aquellos-dijo ella con un deje de tristeza mientras miraba la fotografía se quedo mirándola hasta que se quedo dormida

Para cuando llego Daichi encontró a su hermana sobre el escritorio y su cara mirando a la fotografía familiar sintió como si su pecho se le encogiera él sabía que todavía no era el momento de decirle porque sus padres nunca regresaron tenía que esperar el momento adecuando agarro una manta y cubrió a su hermana con esta y se fue a dormir a su habitación

* * *

**Bueno hasta aqui el capitulo aqui mis preguntas:**

**¿Que secreto le tendrá oculto Daichi a Nicol?**

**¿Como torturará Nancy a Tefy y a Nicol por dicha foto?**

**¿Que hara Enzo con la foto?**

**¿En que trabajara Nancy?**

**¿Kohaku encontrara a Renzo y lo matara? **

**¿Renzo ira esta vez al entrenamiento?**

**Es todo nos vemos **


	4. Reto y Sorpresa

**Hola chicos hace tiempo que no actualizo y veo que ya siendo hora asi que con ustedes el capi disfrútenlo **

* * *

Capitulo 4: Reto y Sorpresa

-¿Cómo termine en esto?- se preguntaba Nicol escondida en un arbusto

-Nicol si no te callas nos descubrirán- le dijo Tefy quien estaba a su lado

-Sí, pero que yo recuerde fue tu culpa por entregarle la foto ¿o no?-le dijo Nicol como echándole la culpa

-Pero quien tenía curiosidad por saber lo que le dijeron a Nancy-dijo de forma sarcástica

-Ah…tienes razón-dijo rendida Nicol

-Además esto es mucho mejor a que nos castigue o no-dijo Tefy viéndole el lado positivo

-Puede que tengas razón

-Sí pero aun no me lo creo-dijo medio curiosa Tefy

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Por qué la Teiko reto al club de futbol de Raimon? si es muy débil

-Eso es lo que quiere que averigüemos, Nancy- dijo Nicol mirando hacia el campo donde se preparaban los jugadores de Raimon

-Pero me sorprendí mucho cuando nos lo pidió-dijo Tefy pensativa

-A si?

-Si yo pensé que nos haría correr todo el patio durante horas como le hiso hacer a Renzo- dijo Tefy recordando aquel episodio

_Flshback _

Era hora del entrenamiento todos estaban practicando penales excepto uno Renzo todavía no había llegado y para cuando llego

-Lamento la tardanza-dijo Renzo llegando corriendo hacia la capitana

-Ah! Renzo con que por fin llegas-dijo Nancy con una sonrisa

-Si lamento la demora es que me ordenaron limpiar el salón je je je-dijo con una mano tras la cabeza

-Ya veo- dijo Nancy

-Bueno iré a entrenar con los otros-se estaba yendo cuando sintió que alguien le agarraba de la comisura del cuello- ¿Se le ofrece algo capitana?-pregunto nervioso Renzo

-Hoy entrenaras de una manera distinta-dijo Nancy con maldad en sus palabras-Correrás todo el patio hasta que te diga basta-dijo con voz firme y de mando

-Capitana no cree que se está pasando-dijo Renzo un poco asustado

-No que llegaras tarde dos veces esta semana si es pasarse-dijo Nancy con las manos cruzadas

-Si pero…

-Si no comienzas ahora será peor-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

-A CORRER VOY-dijo mientras comenzaba a correr dado de que si se enojaba lo más probable era que lo mandara de un balonazo a correr hasta la frontera

-Bien chicos continúen con el entrenamiento-ordeno la capitana a los que estaban mirando esa escena

_Fin del Flashback _

-Si Nancy lo hiso correr casi la mitad del entrenamiento-dijo Nicol con una gota en la cabeza

-Pero de alguna forma su velocidad aumento el 10%-dijo Tefy satisfecha

-Que tú también te diste cuenta-dijo sorprendida Nicol

-Todos nos dimos cuenta cuando practicábamos los pases-decía mientras tenia la mirada fija en el campo- Hey aquel no es Kazemaru del equipo de atletismo-dijo señalando a un peliazul con cola de caballo

-Ah pero si es él ¿Qué hará aquí?-dijo Nicol

-Tiene puesto el uniforme, de seguro los ayudara con el enfrentamiento-dedujo Tefy

De repente se siente como un pequeño temblor y en la entrada de la secundaria Raimon aparece unos autobuses de los cuales bajan el equipo más famoso del país la Teiko, Endou les dio la bienvenida queriendo estrechar su mano pero el capitán de la Teiko solo le dijo si podían calentar en el campo antes de iniciar el partido

-A que el capitán de la Teiko es todo un creído-dijo semi-molesta Nicol-cada vez que lo veo ciento como si la sangre me hirviera

-No eres la única pero hay que ver que orgullosos son como para retar a un equipo tan débil-dijo fastidiada Tefy

El partido comenzó y paso lo que tenía que pasar la Teiko arraso con todo el equipo de Raimon en el primer tiempo mostrando casi el 30% de sus habilidades pero fueron los suficientemente fuertes como para derrotar casi a todo el equipo también en el segundo tiempo pero por más que anotaban su capitán siempre se levantaba con más fuerza

-Hay que ver lo terco que puede ser su capitán como para no rendirse-dijo Tefy mirando con lastima al portero de Raimon

-Sera por eso-dijo Nicol-Sera porque no conoce la palabra rendirse-dijo entusiasmada Nicol

-Eh? A poco te interesa-dijo sorprendida

-No, no es eso sino que al verlo hace que me entusiasme-dijo feliz

-Pero mira-le dijo a Nicol señalando lo que estaba haciendo la Teiko con el equipo de Raimon

Al parecer la Teiko había dejado de meter goles y solamente se dedicaba a lastimar a los jugadores del equipo contrario sin mostrar piedad alguna

-Pero ¿Por qué hacen eso?-dijo horrorizada Nicol

-Están tratando de demostrar algo ¿o que? ¿Esto ya no tiene ningún sentido?-dijo sorprendida Tefy

-Pero mira todavía queda alguien de pie-dijo Nicol señalando a un chico de lentes que después salió corriendo del campo-Ok ahora si no queda nadie

-Que cólera como me gustaría ayudar-dijo Tefy frustrada

-Sería mejor si fuéramos a ayudarlos no lo crees?-dijo Nicol con una sonrisa

-Si pero…-iba a decir algo cuando de repente Tefy ve aun pelicrema entrando a la cancha-Nicol mira quien está ahí-dijo entusiasmada

-No puede ser-dijo abriendo los ojos como si fueran platos

Goenji había entrado en el campo para ayudar al equipo casi destruido de Raimon el pitido del silbato sonó reanudando el partido Goenji corrió rápidamente hacia la portería enemiga

-Pe-pero ¿Qué hace?-dijo sorprendida Tefy-Ha dejado un gran huaco en la defensa y dudo mucho que el portero tape el próximo tiro

-Si lo hará él tiene la confianza suficiente y sabe que parará el balón y se lo pasara-concluyo Nicol mientras su vista se situaba en Goenji

Y como lo dijo Nicol el portero de Raimon logro parar el tiro de la Teiko con su técnica **Mano Fantasma** que dejo sorprendidos a los jugadores de la Teiko, apenas detuvo el balón se la paso a Goenji este lo recibió y regateo hasta quedar frente a la portería del enemigo salto dio unos giros sobre si chutando con la pierna izquierda diciendo **Tornado de Fuego** anotando el primer gol

-Impresionante, ese tiro es muy fuerte-dijo Tefy con los ojos abiertos como platos

-Parece que la Teiko se va-dijo Nicol viendo como los de la Teiko se iban-Sera mejor que nos vallamos nosotras también-dicho eso salió de su escondite junto con Tefy y se fueron sin que nadie se diera cuenta bueno eso era lo que pensaban

Se habian ausentado casi la mitad del entrenamiento por lo que cuando llegaron todos se les abalanzaron con millones de preguntas del porque de su tardanza

-Y ¿Qué descubrieron?-dijo Nancy entre la multitud

-Que la Teiko al parecer quería averiguar algo-dijo Tefy-Además no se quedo todo el partido se fueron en cuanto les marcaron un gol

-¿Cuál fue el resultado?-pregunto Nancy

-20 a 1-dijo Nicol

- ¡20 A 1!-dijeron todos con los ojos bien abiertos

-Increíble que hayan hecho eso-dijo Geral

-Mmm…

-Que piensa capitana-dijo Cristian

-Creo que la Teiko querría averiguar algo ¿pero que sería?-dijo Nancy

-Ah! y también estaba Goenji Shuuya-dijo Tefy

-¡QUE!-dijeron todos

-Pe-pero ¿Cómo es posible? si él es de otra secundaria-dijo nerviosa Lale

-Al parecer lo acababan de transferir-dijo Enzo saliendo de la nada

-AHHHH-gritaron las chicas

-Y ¿tu como lo sabes?-pregunto Héctor

-Lo acabo de averiguar-dijo mientras sacaba su laptop de su mochila y lo ponía encima del banco-Si miran acá verán que ya no figura en la lista de jugadores del club de la secundaria Kidokawa Seishuu

-Tienes razón-dijo Alonso

-Pero ¿Por qué lo habrán transferido?-se pregunto Alexandra

-Mmmm-se preguntaban todos

-Ah!-grito alguien-Todo esto va hacer que mi cabeza eche humo-dijo Carla mientras se sostenía la cabeza

-Bueno será mejor que nos pongamos a entrenar que el torneo ya casi se acerca-dijo Nancy con una gota tras la cabeza por el comentario de su compañera

-Si- respondieron todos excepto una

Todos se fueron a sus posiciones excepto Nicol que se excuso diciendo que se sentía con un poco de dolor de barriga y que iría a la enfermería a descansar. Con suerte la enfermera no estaba y la cama estaba libre pero no le apetecía echarse ni siquiera le dolía la barriga se sentía triste se sentía muy triste porque ella sabía porque Goenji había sido transferido y había sido por su hermana se sentía mal por como la debería estar pasando, ella tampoco se sentiría bien si algo le pasara a su hermano. Esa tarde no participo del entrenamiento por lo que a la mayoría se le hizo bien raro ya que ella era siempre la más activa en los entrenamientos cuando se dirigía al hospital hacer sus deberes se topó con Goenji este solo la miro con firmeza y desconfianza

-Tu ¿Qué hacías hoy en el partido espiándonos?-dijo directamente

-Eh?-dijo nerviosa Nicol-D-de qu-que estás hablando-estaba demasiado nerviosa como para hablar

-A caso eres una espía de la Teiko

-Por supuesto que no-eso si la enojo podían decirle chismosa, acosadora pero nunca decirle espía-Yo no soy ninguna espía

-Entonces ¿Qué hacías hoy en el partido?-dijo seriamente

-Bu-bueno pues veras-dijo ella mientras se llevaba la mano tras la cabeza-Queríamos saber porque la Teiko había retado a un equipo tan débil

Goenji solo la miro seriamente y siguió su camino cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos Nicol dio un gran suspiro nunca se había sentido tan nerviosa con ningún chico y eso que había hablado con varios pero este era distinto, el tenia un aura muy fuerte y a la vez que reflejaba algo de tristeza y decisión. Esto último sorprendió mucho a Nicol, ella hace tiempo había dejado de ver las auras de los demás

-¿Qué extraño?-se pregunto ella misma con una ceja levantada

-¿Qué cosa es extraña?-le pregunto una voz misteriosa

-AHHHH!-grito espantada Nicol

-Perdón, ¿te asuste?-pregunto con los ojos cerrados Alex

-No solo me gusta saludar así -respondió de forma sarcástica

-Ya cálmate, mira que te he venido animar

-Eh? Animarme ¿de que?-pregunto extrañada

-Oh! Por favor te conozco desde hace un año y se cuando te deprimes- dijo parándose frente a ella y poniendo sus manos a la cintura

-Tan obvia soy –pregunto con cierto sonrojo

Ante esto Alex solo se dedico a asentir con la cabeza por el comentario de su amiga a lo cual ambas se rieron Alex invito a Nicol a comer un helado cerca de ahí pero lo rechazo ya que tenía que ir al hospital hacer servicio

-En serio no puedes-pregunto triste Alexandra

-Gomen será para otra ocasión, adiós - dijo mientras se iba

-Adios –se despidió mientras se iba por el lado contrario de donde se fue Nicol

_Casa de Nancy _

-Jajajajajajaja- se reía Nancy en la sala mientras veía un programa cómico

-One-chan jajjajjajaja cámbialo que ya no puedo más jajajajaaja-dijo Valeria quien literalmente ya se estaba cayéndose de la risa- Jajajajajjajaja

-Y-ya jaja lo voy a cambiar jaja- lo decía mientras se secaba las lagrimas por las carcajadas que se estaba dando

En eso suena el teléfono Nancy fue a contestar era Lale quien le decía que tenía que hablar con ella urgente, quedaron en verse en una cafetería no muy lejos del hospital para cuando Nancy llego Lale ya la estaba esperando en una mesa junto con Tefy y Geral quienes estaban serias

-Que pasa chicas ¿porque era urgente la reunión?-preguntó en cuanto se sentó

-Se nos ha ocurrido una idea para una nueva técnica-dijo emocionada Lale

-Eso es excelente-dijo feliz-Pero no le veo el problema

-El problema es que no podemos hacerlo en el patio-dijo con los brazos cruzados Geral

-¿Y eso por que?

-El problema es que todavía no está perfeccionada y la probabilidad de daños a la escuela es mucha, además que desde que la secundaria Raimon le anotó un gol a la Teiko no le han parado de llover peticiones para jugar un partido amistoso-dijo Tefy

-Y lo más probable es que también vean nuestras estrategias- dijo seria Lale

-Ya veo-concluyo Nancy- Hum… ya está-dijo mientras daba un chasquido

-¿Tienes una idea?-pregunto Geral

-Cerca del Rio hay un campo de futbol podríamos entrenar sin que nadie nos vea además de ser muy espacioso

-Si me gusta la idea- dijo Tefy mientras las demás asentían

-Bien mañana nos encontramos en la Rivera del rio-dijo Nancy mientras se iba

_A la mañana siguiente _

Todo el equipo excepto Nancy, Nicol y Tefy se dirigía a la ribera del rio para entrenar pero se hallaron con cierto equipo que ya lo estaba ocupando

-Hash que mala suerte ya lo ocuparon-se quejo Alex

-Esto no habría pasado si cierta personita no se hubiera quedado dormida-dijo Carla mientras veía diabólicamente a Renzo

-Jejejeje-se rió algo avergonzado

-Si no fuera por Lale este seguiría durmiendo hasta mañana-dijo Geral

-Jajajajaja-todos se comenzaron a reír excepto Renzo que tenia la cara de color roja por la vergüenza

En eso ven que Someoka está cometiendo muchas faltas durante el entrenamiento y en una de esas tira y la pelota de al arco pero como el tiro era muy fuerte dio para el palo y se dirigió hacia los chicos que estaban encima de la colina precisamente a Carla quien estaba de espaldas

-CARLA CUIDADO CON EL BALÓN!- dijo Alex en cuanto diviso el balón

-¿Cuál bal…-no pudo terminar porque en cuanto se voltio el balón impacto en su cara lo cual todos hicieron un gesto de dolor por su compañera

-¿QUIEN FUE LE MALDITO QUE TIRO EL BALÓN?-grito Carla con toda la cara roja la cual estaba marcada con la figura del balón

-Creo que fue él-dijo Lale quien señalaba a Someoka

-¿CON HAS SIDO TU?-grito Carla mientras se dirigía a él

-Tsk-se quejó por lo bajo Someoka ya que no soportaba chiquillas como esas que se quejaban por todo-Si fui yo que vas a ser al respeto-le reto a Carla con la mirada

-ESTO-dijo Carla mientras pateaba el balón con una súper velocidad en dirección a Someoka el cual con las justas lo esquivo-Que te quede claro a mí nadie me tira el balón en la cara-dijo con orgullo

-Sorprendente-dijo Handa quien estaba en las bancas junto con Endou-Pateo el balón de manera precisa y rápida

-¿Me pregunto de donde serán?-se preguntó Aki-¿Tu qué piensas Endo-kun?-le pregunto a Endou pero este ya había salido disparado a lanzarle miles de preguntas a Carla- Endou-kun-dijo Aki con una gotita detrás de la cabeza

-Que sorprendente fuerza de ¿Dónde son?-comenzó a preguntar Endou a Carla, ella solo abrió los ojos como platos había que ver que el chico estaba muy emocionado

-Oe Carla ¿Qué tanto haces ahí?-le dijo Geral quien bajaba junto con los demás dirigiéndose hasta la posición de Carla

-¿Qué pasa te estamos esperando?-dijo Lale

-¿Son tus compañeros?-pregunto Endou

-Sí,.. etto ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto Carla lo cual hiso que Endou callera al estilo anime, de la emoción se había olvidado presentarse

-Soy Endou… Endou Mamoru-le respondió-Y tu?

-Soy Carla Ryoma-dijo ella

-Me sorprendió tu patada tenía mucha fuerza-dijo Endou muy emocionado

-Eso, eso no es nada no usado todo mi potencial-dijo orgullosa Carla

-Mira que ver que un jugador juegue así da lástima-dijo Alonso refiriéndose al modo de jugar de Someoka mientras se acomodaba el cabello

-Cierto- dijo Geral

-Lo dicen por Someoka no se preocupen el en realidad es un buen tipo-dijo Endou

En un rato los jugadores de Childres of Good se vieron rodeados por los jugadores de Raimon

-Y quienes son ustedes?-pregunto Handa

-Yo soy Geraldine Furukowa, pero todos me dicen Geral-se presento la morena

-Yo soy Laleshka Yagami-se presento-y él es Renzo Nakamura-presento al niño que estaba a su lado mientras pasaba su brazo por su cuello dejandolo casi sin aire

-Tampoco lo ahorques Lale-dijo Alexandra-Hola yo me llamo Alexandra Chiba mucho gusto

-Yo me llamo Alonso Fukuda-se presento elegantemente sacándole algunas gotas tras la cabeza algunos

-Soy Sebastián Hasimoto-se presento el portero- Y ellos tres son Cristian Dazai, Manuel Takuda y Héctor Takeuchi-presento a los tres que faltaba

-Y ¿díganos que hacían acá?-preguntó Kazemaru

-Bueno la verdad es que veníamos a entrenar pero ustedes ya lo habían ocupado-dijo Sebastian

-Hubiéramos llegado temprano si alguien no se hubiera quedado dormido-dijo Carla mientras miraba malignamente a Renzo

-Lale-sempai protéjame-decía él mientras se ocultaba detrás de la mencionada

-Hablando de entrenamiento, por favor puedes tirar a portería-le dijo Endou emocionado a Carla

-Eh? ¿a que viene eso tan de repente?-le pregunto

-Quiero saber si puedo detener esa patada tan poderosa

-Lo siento pero no creo que tú puedas detenerlo ni aunque quisieras-le respondió

-O será que tienes miedo?-le reto Someoka

-Que dijiste

-Lo que oíste-le respondió-Todos sabemos que la patada que hiciste solo fue un golpe de suerte

-Someoka-dijo Endou

-Bien acepto-respondió al final

-En serio?-dijo Endou

-Sí, te demostrare que ese tiro no fue cosa de suerte

_Mientras tanto en medio de un gran tumulto de gente _

-Lo conseguí-grito emocionada Tefy

-Nos hiciste esperar 20 minutos por una estrada?- pregunto molesta Nancy

-Nancy, no entiendes esta no es una entrada, es una pase para el parque de diversiones que se está por estrenar- le respondió emocionada su amiga

-¿Te refieres al que está cerca de Osaka?-pregunto Nicol

-Si si ese mismo

-Hay Tefy no sabes cuánto te adoro por conseguir las entradas-dijo emocionada Nicol

-Espera espera ¿Cuántas entradas conseguiste exactamente?-pregunto Nancy

-Para todo el club obvio

-Tefy eres lo máximo en este tipo de cosas-dijo orgullosa Nancy por lo que había hecho su amiga

-¿Pero cuando abren?-pregunto Nicol

-Abren unos días después del torneo

-Bien está decidido, después de ganar el torneo iremos ahí-dicto Nancy

-Si-respondieron ambas al mismo tiempo

-Bueno pero ahora nos vamos rápido a de lo contrario los demás iniciaran sin nosotros

Las chicas se fueron corriendo hacia donde estaban los demás

_En el campo junto al lago _

-Estás listo Endou-grito Carla desde su posición

-Cuando quieras-dijo Endou mientras se ponía en posición

-Bien aquí voy-dijo Carla al momento que patea el balón el cual este obtuvo una fuerza sorprendente que casi parecía el de un chita Endou utilizo su técnica **Mano fantasma** para detenerlo pero le costo trabajo pero al final lo detuvo

-Carla viste eso?-dijo Manuel

-Si lo he visto-dijo sorprendida Carla

-Puede que esta sea un buen tiro de larga distancia-dijo Geral

-Bien hecho Carla-dijo Lale al mismo tiempo que se abalanzaba para abrazarla-Es el resultado de tu entrenamiento

-Endou-kun ¿estás bien?-pregunto preocupada Aki

-Sí pero ese tiro tenía una fuerza increíble que-se cayó un momento- me a hecho emocionar mas pensar que hay personas con ese tipo de fuerzas me haces querer esforzarme más-dijo emocionado Endou

-CHICOSSSS-se oyó gritar a lo lejos

-Miren llegó la capitana-dijo Héctor

-Perdón por la tardanza-dijo Nancy un poco agitada por la corrida que había echo

-No hay problema hemos conocido a un equipo muy interesante-dijo Cristian

-Así?

-HEEEEEE-grito Endou-Tú eres la capitana del equipo

-Endou-kun-dijo Nancy-¿Qué no te lo había dicho?, Bien déjame presentarte a mi equipo que ganara el Torneo Futbol Frontera La secundaria Children of Good-dijo con una mirada decisiva hacia Endou

-Con que Children of Good no?-dijo Endou- Esto se pone interesante

* * *

**Lo se perdon por la demora es que el cole me deja agotada ademas que he estado en exámenes y todo eso y al final no he tenido mucho tiempo como para escribir nada mas para leer y dejar comentarios pero tampoco eso quiere decir que tenga mucho tiempo libre bueno espero que les haya gustado el capi **

**Reviews? **


End file.
